criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Terror of the Triangle
Terror of the Triangle is the sixth case in Criminal Case and the sixth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Downtown, appearing as the sixth and final case of the district. Plot In preparation for the big interview tonight regarding the recent arrest of Bentley Proctor, who was revealed to be the Deadly Triangle's forger, the team was keeping a close eye on the Triangle's movements. Then, Luke came in saying a fire broke out in the suburbs, so Chief Armstrong sent the player, Josiah and Zoya to investigate. When they got there, they found a body, burned as a result of the fire. Further investigation revealed it was Evangeline Vega, a woman who they previously suspected of murder and being a part of the Triangle. Later on, they were approached by Lydia Maddox, who claimed that the victm was indeed associated with the Triangle. She also found an abandoned warehouse, where she believed was the Triangle's base of operations. Some time after that, Kenny came in saying the team received a video recording from the victim. After a lot of searching, they found enough evidence to incriminate critic Vance Crawford for the murder and crimes committed by the Triangle's thief. In the midst of the interview, Vance tried to deny his involvement and tried to push suspicion towards Lydia, but the evidence said otherwise and eventually he confessed. He confirmed that he was the thief of the Triangle, doing it for the attention of the 'brainless masses', not caring about love or hate, but just doing for the spotlight. As for Evangeline, she started to have doubts about her crimes and wanted to confess, much to Vance's dismay. As such, Vance burned Evangeline in her house with a molotov. Due to his crimes, Judge Blackwell sentenced Vance to life in prison without parole. Afterwards, the team needed to make sure the items Vance stole would be returned, so Josiah and the player went out to look for them. Eventually they found it back at the Triangle's base, and the items were sent to Chief Armstrong so they could be returned. Meanwhile, Zoya was making an evaluation of Lydia Maddox, who Evangeline apparently had suspicions of. But after some examining from Alice and some words from her station manager Dennis Nash, they determined Lydia was not a criminal. But they did find some info regarding the Triangle's work shipping the stolen goods out of Warrenville. They apparently had a contact in Port de Gallo, the cultural area where most of the shipping is done. As such, the team decided to continue their work there in hopes of finding the contact and continuing to stop the black market. Summary Victim *'Evangeline Vega' (Burnt to a crisp in a massive fire) Murder Weapon *'Molotov Cocktail' Killer *'Vance Crawford' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange juice Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange juice *This suspect owns a gas-powered mower Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark Suspect's Profile *This suspect is allergic to soy Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange juice *This suspect is allergic to soy *This suspect owns a gas-powered mower Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange juice *This suspect is allergic to soy *This suspect owns a gas-powered lawn mower Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks orange juice *This suspect is allergic to soy *This suspect owns a gas-powered lawn mower Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a burn mark Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks orange juice *The killer is allergic to soy *The killer owns a gas-powered lawn mower *The killer has a burn mark *The killer is male Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burned House (Clues: Victim's Body, Address Book, Pile of Rubble) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks orange juice) *Examine Wallet (Results: List of Contacts; New Suspect: Angelica Calderon) *Question Angelica about her relation to the victim *Investigate News Station (Clues: Mug, Newspaper, Pile of Books) *Examine Mug (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00; New Suspect: Drake Buckley) *Talk to Drake about his part in the interview *Examine Faded Newspaper (Results: Article; New Suspect: Sonny Bullock) *Ask Sonny why he agreed to the interview *Examine Pile of Books (Results: Student ID; New Suspect: Jasper Bowman) *Talk to Jasper about his presence at the news station *Examine Pile of Rubble (Results: Piece of Cardboard) *Analyze Barcode (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer is allergic to soy) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *See what Lydia has to say about her claims (Profile Updated: Lydia is allergic to soy) *Investigate Abandoned Warehouse (Clues: Computer, Map, Purse) *Examine Computer (Results: Unlocked Computer) *Talk to Drake about his claims against the victim (Profile Updated: Drake drinks orange juice) *Examine Map (Results: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a gas-powered lawn mower) *Investigate Green Screen (Clues: Sign, Letters) *Examine Sign (Results: Victim's Portrait) *Question Angelica about the protest sign (Profile Updated: Angelica drinks orange juice) *Examine Letters (Results: Angry Fan Mail) *Analyze Angry Fan Mail (12:00:00) *Ask Jasper why he sent the letter to the news station (Profile Updated: Jasper drinks orange juice and is allergic to soy and owns a gas-powered lawn mower) *Examine Purse (Results: Letter; New Suspect: Vance Crawford) *Confront Vance about his correspondence with the victim (Profile Updated: Vance drinks orange juice and is allergic to soy) *Move on to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 *Investigate Living Room (Clues: Old Photo, Safe, Fire Axe) *Examine Old Photo (Results: Vance Crawford) *Ask Vance about his relation to the victim's family (Profile Updated: Vance owns a gas-powered mower) *Examine Safe (Results: Negatives) *Analyze Negatives (9:00:00) *Talk to Lydia about her private investigations (Profile Updated: Drake owns a gas-powered mower; Lydia owns a gas-powered mower) *Examine Fire Axe (Results: Engraved Name) *Return Sonny's fire axe (Profile Updated: Sonny is allergic to soy) *Investigate Pile of Crates (Clues: Glass Remains, Stack of Money) *Examine Glass Remains (Results: Molotov) *Analyze Molotov (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn mark) *Examine Stack of Money (Results: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Three is Always a Crowd (6/6) Three is Always a Crowd (6/6) *Investigate Burned House (Clues: Burnt Papers) *Examine Burnt Papers (Results: Shipment Order) *Analyze Shipment Order (5:00:00) *Investigate Pile of Crates (Clues: Crate) *Examine Crate (Results: Opened Crate) *Return the stolen items to Chief Armstrong (Rewards: Confident Face) *Confirm Lydia's actions *Investigate News Station (Clues: Notepad) *Examine Notepad (Results: Lydia's Notes) *Analyze Notes (10:00:00) *Talk to the station manager about Lydia's work *Investigate Abandoned Warehouse (Clues: Journal) *Examine Journal (Results: Victim's Notes) *Inform Lydia of Evangeline's info (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Downtown Cases (Warrenville)